


Supermarket Squabbles

by grxceisgay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drarry, Fluff, I'm Procrastinating don't mind me, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grxceisgay/pseuds/grxceisgay
Summary: Based off of this textpost:Draco: *at the supermarket picking apples*Harry: I’m pretty sure they’re too ripe babe.Draco: I THINK I CAN TELL THE WRONG SORT FOR MYSELF THANKSHarry: …Harry: That was 15 years ago, fucking get over it.orDraco is petty.





	Supermarket Squabbles

~

It was a peaceful morning. The sun was shining uncharacteristically for London, the middle-aged divorced man who lived upstairs didn’t have his three boys over creating chaos and noise, and neither of the men who shared flat number 6 had work that day.

The tall blonde leant against the island, making a list of everything needed to be done.

“Harry! Get your lazy arse out of my bed, we need to go shopping.”

A groggy brunette stumbled down the hallway, bumping into several potted plants, generously gifted by a friend as a housewarming present.

“First off Draco, I believe we _share_ a bed, and second… where are my glasses?”

Draco hummed and lifted an eyebrow, turning to put the kettle on. “So you don’t deny being lazy. Your glasses are in the office on your desk.”

Harry paused, and then decided it wasn’t worth it, sitting down on a bar stool instead of navigating the flat for his glasses.

Rolling his eyes as he set two mugs of tea; one sugar for him, three for Harry, on the counter, Draco took his wand from his bun (he was going to win this bet with Pansy if it killed him, dammit) and summoned his boyfriend’s glasses.

 _“Accio.”_ The glasses landed softly in Draco’s hand. “Here you big baby. Make breakfast while I take a shower, the supermarket opens in an hour.”

~

With Draco’s upbringing, you’d expect he wouldn’t be caught dead doing mundane tasks such as cooking, tidying or making sure Harry doesn’t keep losing his glasses,

_“For Salazar's sake Harry, why the hell do you keep taking them off if you bloody well know you can’t see without them?”_

But in reality, Draco was perfectly fine doing these chores. Well, except the thing with Harry’s glasses. He was going to spell them so they stayed on Harry permanently if he lost them one more time.

~

Harry pushed the trolley and Draco picked everything out. When asked how that routine started, Draco says it’s because he’s taller which Harry always replies with, _“You’re only three inches taller Malfoy. Stop saying I’m short for Merlin’s sake, we’re both taller than most of our friends.”_

They always answer the same way, because nobody would understand the real reason. It was the same way that Harry ended up living with Draco; the pair just… fell into place. There was no ‘agreement’ and surprisingly minimal squabbling. The two boys gravitated towards one another, and if it wasn’t for the way Draco was brought up, they probably would have been friends from the start. Well, maybe they would have fought a bit at first.

~

“Alright, fruits next, yeah?”

“Don’t look at me Malfoy, I’m following you.”

Draco scoffed, and made his way over to the fresh foods.

“Kiwis… blackberries… blueberries… raspberries…”

“What’s for dinner?”

“Strawberries… I’m making chilli. Oh, that reminds me, we need onions.”

“How about watermelon?”

“You better save some for Luna this time.”

“Of course I will!”

“That’s what you said last week.”

“Just grab the watermelon, ferret.”

Draco brought a watermelon to his ear and tapped it with his finger

“Back to school insults are we Potter?”

“I think it’s fitting, if you’re going to make fun of me for eating watermelon.”

“Of course I’m going to make fun of you for eating a watermelon! You ate the entire thing! We were expecting guests! Do you know how many hours of proper hosting manners I had drilled into my head as a child? You practically violated most of them in one night!”

Harry leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry. Apples next?”

Draco, who had been getting considerably worked up without managing to embarrass himself _because some people have class, Potter._ Nodded and located the apples near the edge of the fresh foods section.

With a bag in hand, Draco began to pick out apples.

“I think that one is a bit too ripe babe.”

Draco looked down at Harry’s outstretched hand, pointing to the fruit, and then,

“I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks.”

“Are you serious?”

Draco ignored him, and went back to picking out apples.

“That was ten years ago Draco, get over it.”

Draco flashed Harry a rare grin. “Never, Potter.”

~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I did this instead of my history project oops. Comments and Kudos are appreciated. ~Grace


End file.
